1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collecting waste paper from a paper cup making machine used to make cups for soft drinks sold in fast food restaurants like McDonalds and Burger King, and more particularly concerns a paper winder for winding the length of waste paper from such cup making machines
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wax-coated paper cups for soft drinks sold in fast food restaurants like McDonalds and Burger King are made using a cup making machine. During the manufacturing of such cups, a long strip of wax-coated paper is used to form the bottoms of the cups by punching out circular inserts from the strip of wax-coated paper. After the strip of paper has been punched by the cup making machine, the remainder of the strip is considered to be waste paper and must be disposed of.
Vacuum systems may be used to handle the waste paper, but they are expensive to buy and are expensive to use.
An alternative to the vacuum systems is mechanical labor wherein an employee of the paper cup manufacturer periodically sweeps up the paper waste as it is produced by the paper cup making machine. This is time consuming, and if the waste paper is not removed frequently enough, operation of the paper cup making machine may have to be temporarily stopped to make room for new waste paper.